A Note for You, Love
by GHSNEKO
Summary: Two men sit down and write notes to their lovers. Notes they know will never be read.
1. Love, Eiri

_**A Note for You, Love**_

_**By: GHSNEKO**_

_**Gravitation**_

I can't believe this. How did I ever end up with someone like you? How the hell did this whole thing happen?

I remember the first time I met you. I was seventeen. You had just turned twenty-four. Tohma introduced us, and I remember wondering how anyone could be so damn cheerful all the time.

You smiled at me, wide and bright. I glared back, as was my custom then. But, I finally saw part of the real you when the others walked away. You smiled at me for real. Your eyes flashed with understanding.

Whether I liked it or not, I thought about your smile that night. I heard you through the wall, talking to Tohma. I couldn't make out everything, but I did hear this, "He's sad, isn't he, Tohma?"

I buried my face in the pillow, and felt tears run over my face. Yes, you managed to make me cry only hours after we met. It was true. I was sad. Tohma hadn't told you what had happened to me. But somehow, you understood. You knew that under my glaring mask, I was crying like the child I was. The one I still am.

Everyone else thinks that you're an idiot. I guess Tohma knows that deep down, you have some common sense, but even he thinks you're an overgrown kid. I know better. I always have. I always told Shuichi that you were mental; that something wasn't right in your head. And it's true. You're absolutely nuts.

Why would someone as popular and talented as you want anything to do with some depressed, weird-looking kid? Why would you waste your valuable time with a teenager when you could be out having fun at parties? Why?

You finally told me why, on my nineteenth birthday. You said you really did like me; that you cared about me. You said you'd rather hang out with a angsty teen with bad habits then with your boringly random friends who had a strange preoccupation with your sexuality. At least I kept it real.

After I heard that, I remember staring at you, wide-eyed with amazement. "Are you out of your frickin mind?"

You just smiled that gentle smile of yours, the one specifically reserved for me. "Yep."

You got what you'd been working at for almost three years. Finally. I remember feeling my heart lift like it always did when I was with you. All my inhibitions, all the lies and hurt. They all just melted away when I was around you.

And that day, I felt something that had disappeared years before with my innocence. My smile. It curved across my features. Yours broadened, and then you punctuated the moment by stealing my cigarette right out of my hand.

And when you choked on the smoke while giggling, something else of my lost innocence returned. My laugh.

The next day, you raised an eyebrow at me, asking what was wrong. I snapped back, casting a glare towards my family. Mika sighed and told you that I was just being myself. Tohma simply shook his head, and focused on eating his breakfast.

Later on, you caught up with me. I apologized, of course. I saw the understanding dawn in your eyes. "You don't want them to know...Do you?"

"No. Let's just keep this between us...I don't want Mika fawning over me day and night just cause SWEET EIRI IS BACK!"

You laughed. "Sweet? I thinks not. You're anything but that."

I missed you when you went to America. I didn't have anyone to talk to that wasn't paid to tell me I was depressed and traumatized. For the record, I hate therapists. Yet I still see one. I think your craziness rubbed off on me or something. Though I doubt I'll ever say this to your face, when I saw you on that stage rescuing Shuichi, I was ridiculously happy. First I heard your voice as you made your way through the crowd, and then there you were. In the spotlight where you belong.

To this day, I wonder what was wrong with you. What's still wrong with you. Seriously, is your head screwed on wrong? Do you have a constant concussion? Or are you just completely and totally insane? I'm going with a combination of the three.

Every day I think I finally know everything about you, and then you go and surprise me. Every single day, I think that you can't possibly have any more layers; that you can't be any deeper. Every single damn day, you prove me wrong.

Oh, I understand you. Rest assured, I understand your complicated mind. However, I'm determined to finally find your core. Pretty soon you've got to run out of surprises. But...Somehow...I really hope you don't...

_**R&R please *NeKo-ChAn***_


	2. Love, Ryu

_**A Note for You, Love**_

_**By: GHSNEKO**_

_**Gravitation**_

You confuse me, my love.

Sometimes I just stop and wonder, "How the hell did someone like ME, end up with someone like HIM?" Of course, I know the answer. However, I guess I'll just explain it anyway. After all, this is only a sheet of paper...Only a sheet of my heart and soul. It's not like you'll ever read this. I prefer to think that it's better keeping our relationship simple.

I wonder if you have something like this. A little piece of your feelings on paper. I doubt you'd ever admit to it, and if I ever happen to stumble across the aforementioned document, I promise I won't read it. Anyhows, onwards with the explaination, I suppose.

I remember the day we met like it was five seconds ago. It was the day after my twenty-fourth birthday, and Tohma, who is, as you very well know, my best friend in the entire world. My number two. You're my number one, of course.

Somehow, I'd managed to not wake up with a hangover. How on Kami's green Earth I achieved this, I'll never know, considering I've never been able to avoid the affliction since. I also find this particularly amazing, since Tohma was the one with the killer hangover. He usually got over his pretty fast. I wonder what he does? Oh...Sorry, love. I've wandered off track again.

I was in excessively cheerful spirits, considering my accomplishment. Tohma introduced you, his voice tight, but pleasant.

Hmm, poor Tohma. He had a god-awful headache.

You were glaring at me with those eyes of yours. In case I haven't expressed this enough, they really are quite pretty. I know you 'hate' it when I say that, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Your eyes are inarguably the prettiest ever. And you know you can't win an argument with me, so haha. I win. Again.

Anyway, you were glaring, as usual according to Tohma, and didn't speak a word. Tohma walked off, I assume to find some aspirin, and I smiled my real smile. I understood your whole I HATE THE WORLD AND EVERYONE IN IT thing. I went through it too, though nowhere near the same level. Really, you were off all existing charts.

Richter had nothing on you, love.

To this day, I wonder what the hell is wrong with the world. I'd love to take a look through your eyes, but you've already told me you won't switch eyes with me. I don't see why not, considering blue is a lovely color on you. Then again, so is green...And red...And black...Damn it, all the colors look good on you. One of these days, I'm gonna get you into SOMETHING pink, just to see how it looks. I should get you some pink socks to match mine.

Oh, by the way, I want my hoodie back. It's getting chillly over at NG, considering Tohma seems to be having a permanent heat stroke. Really, he could try dressing more like me, but he isn't as comfortable in non-fancy clothes. But, yet again, I digress. Side affect of living with a writer, I suppose.

ANYWAY...focus. Focus on writing your heart and soul on the lovely paper...It really is nice paper...I wonder if there's anymore...I wanna write notes to Tohma and Nori later...Agh, focus.

Sigh, Maybe I'll just sum it up. Tohma, in all his hungover glory, introduced us. You gave me a god-awful glare that literally killed some nearby plants. I smiled, cause I knew that you were just a sad kid who needed a friend. I heard you crying later on that night through the wall.

I have excellent ears, as you very well know. Tohma didn't notice though, Not the crying, nor my awesome ears. Why do you reckon I have such nice earrings for my piercings, huh? Cause my ears deserve shiny decorations, that's why. Oh, and don't think I haven't noticed you wearing some of my earrings. I do have a longer attention span than a gnat, just so you and the rest of humanity knows.

As I was saying, we became friends, and you asked me every single day why. Haha, I tortured you for three years before you wore me down. Haha. I really did like you, and besides that, your horrid attitude and even horrider, if that's even a word, habits amused me. My friends, at the time, were more concerned with my sexuality then anything else. You looked at me like I was crazy. Then you smiled. So I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I stole your cigarette. And choked on the smoke. Then I was rewarded for my stupidity. You laughed. It was fantastic. Kumagoro thought so too. Of course, the next day you were kinda grumpy, but oh well. I don't blame you for not wanting your family tripping over themselves to fawn over you.

I hated needing to go to America. I needed it for my career, but I didn't want to leave you. In the end, you were the one who made me go. You, Tohma, and Noriko took me to the airport. After I had said goodbye to them, I turned to you. Tohma and Nori weren't paying any mind, so I hugged you.

And then I kissed you. Just a quick little kiss on the lips. Now that I think of it, I think Tohma may have noticed. But apparently, he didn't mind. One time, he told me that he thought I was somehow responsible for you being bi. Maybe I am. Maybe that little kiss decided things.

Oh well.

I saw you in the back of the club that night I helped Shuichi. You left before I got offstage, and I didn't know where you lived. I thought about asking Tohma, but then I found out you were dating Shuichi. I didn't want to mess things up between you guys, so I kept my distance even though I was dying to see you. Eventually, Tohma forced me to come visit. I was relieved, to say the least.

Although being thrown out of a moving car by a certain manager and best friend of mine was somewhat painful.

You told me that the reason you had started dating Shuichi was because he reminded you of me. The reason you kicked him out sometimes was because he was annoying sometimes, since he lacked my tact. I was pretty flattered actually. Though I had to make you promise to be nicer to Shuichi.

In conclusion, since if I don't stop now I never will, you're crazy, I'm crazy, Tohma's crazy. We're all crazy.

But I love you.

_**R&R please *NeKo-ChAn***_


	3. Moving On

_**A Note for You, Love**_

_**By: GHSNEKO**_

_**Gravitation**_

Ryuichi shifted in the bed and opened his eyes.

His boyfriend was asleep on his stomach, breathing softly and looking rather angelic. As he watched, the other opened his eyes and groaned.

"Nn. What time is it?"

Ryu glanced at the clock. "8:30."

"Too early." the other replied, pulling his pillow closer and closing his eyes, intent on going back to sleep.

"Eiri. We have to get up."

"Don't wanna." the blond mumbled.

"I have to go to work. And you have a book to finish. Therefore, we have to get up."

"Fine..." the writer sighed, rolling over. Both sat up and stretched their muscular bodies. Yuki then leaned over to kiss Ryuichi.

"Yu-ki?" They looked up at the doorway. Shuichi was there, looking surprised and heartbroken.

"Shuichi..."

"Shu...I..." Ryu started. Shuichi turned and left quickly. Ryuichi sighed. "Shit."

Yuki rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"I'll talk to him." Ryu muttered.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Shuichi was curled up on a couch at NG, crying.

Hiro and Suguru were attempting to comfort him, but failing. K was observing from a chair, for once not threatening to shoot them. Sakano was passed out in the corner. Too much stress on the poor guy apparently. Tohma entered the room, having been summoned by K.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. K?" Before the blond manager could answer, Suguru did instead.

"Something about Ryuichi and Yuki."

"Oh...that..." Tohma murmured quietly. K nodded.

"You knew?" Shuichi sniffled.

"Ryuichi and Eiri are my best friends, Mr. Shindou. Of course I know."

"And you, K? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place, Shuichi."

"Shuichi?" Everyone turned to see Ryuichi leaning awkwardly in the doorway. As if on cue, everyone except Ryu, Shuichi, and Mr. Sakano left the room. Shuichi tried to ignore Ryu, but the other singer sat down beside him. "I wish I could say I was sorry, Shu. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not. You broke up with Eiri. And you seemed very sure about it. No tears then. Why now?" Shuichi didn't answer.

"Do you know how long I've loved him, Shuichi? Without realizing it? Since the day I met him. When he was seventeen. I didn't even realize it until that night I came back. The night I met you." Shuichi still remained silent.

"You're twenty years old now, Shu. It's time to grow up a little. You left him and didn't look back until now. You left him for someone you thought would love you better. But now he's apparently left you. Right?" Shuichi nodded.

"And you expected Eiri to still be there, just as you left him?"

"I was...hoping."

"Well, he wasn't. Now what?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I...don't know..."

"The way I see it, you can either continue sulking and crying...or you can forgive me and Eiri and move on...What do you say, Shuichi? Still friends?"

"...Yes..." the pink headed singer replied, hugging his friend. Ryu hugged him back and stood up.

"Come in."

Yuki came through the door and stopped in front of the two. "Shuichi?"

"Hi, Yuki. It's ok. I'm ok. I just want you to be happy." Shuichi smiled.

The novelist glanced at Ryu, then smiled as well.

"Now! We need pocky! Lots of it!:" Shuichi decided, bouncing up out of his seat. He skipped out the door.

"Is he ok?" Yuki asked.

"Yes...I can see it. I can see his sparkle. He's fine." Ryuichi replied softly.

"Come on, you two! Pocky awaits!" Shuichi urged, sticking his head into the room.

Both laughed, and looked at each other. Shuichi was fine. And so were they.

Ryuichi slipped his fingers through Yuki's and they followed Shuichi out.

_**Fin **_

**This is my first attempt at shounen-ai, though it's not my first Gravitation fic. Weird, huh? But I hope everyone likes it! I haven't seen alot of RyuichiYuki so I thought I would try it. They seem like an awesome pairing to me. So, R&R please! **

**Note: I decided I would make it like Shuichi and Yuki only dated a year. So in this story, Yuki is 24 and Ryuichi is 32. **

_**R&R please *NeKo-ChAn***_


End file.
